culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Harlem Shuffle
| Writer = Bob Relf/Earl Nelson | Producer = Fred Smith | Certification = | Last single = | This single = "Harlem Shuffle" (1963) | Next single = "My Woman" (1964) | Misc = }} "Harlem Shuffle" is an R&B song written and originally recorded by the duo Bob & Earl in 1963. In 1986 it was covered by The Rolling Stones on their album Dirty Work. House of Pain sampled the song's opening horn line in their breakthrough single "Jump Around" in 1992. Bob & Earl The original single, co-arranged by Barry White and Gene Page, peaked at #44 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart and #36 on the Cash Box chart. The record was a commercial failure when first released in the UK in 1963, but on reissue in 1969 peaked at #7. It was released on Marc Records, a subsidiary of Titan Records. In 2003, the original Bob & Earl version of the song was ranked #23 by the music critics of The Daily Telegraph on their list of the "50 Best Duets Ever". Chart performance The Rolling Stones "The Stones raise the rhythm-and-blues issue explicitly on "Harlem Shuffle," the first single to be released from Dirty Work. (...) Mick Jagger smears the lyrics with lascivious glee, while the rest of the band attempts to turn the tune into a hip dance-rock number." | Length = 3:23 (7" single) 6:19 (12" "London Mix") 6:35 (12" "New York Mix") | Label = Rolling Stones | Writer = Bob Relf, Earl Nelson | Producer = Steve Lillywhite and The Glimmer Twins | Last single = "She Was Hot" (1983) | This single = "Harlem Shuffle" (1986) | Next single = "One Hit (To the Body)" (1986) }} The Rolling Stones' cover version, with Bobby Womack on backing vocals, appeared on their 1986 album Dirty Work, and went to #5 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, and #13 in the UK. Keith Richards had been looking for songs to possibly include on the album and had been working up songs with Ronnie Wood and Womack while waiting for Jagger to return to the studio in Paris after doing promo work on his solo album. To Richards's surprise, Jagger liked the feel and cut the vocals quickly. It became the first cover song the Stones had released as an opening single off a new studio album since 1965. It opens with: In 1986, a 12" extended single mix of the song was released. One side contained the "London Mix" and ran 6:19. The other side had a "New York Mix" and ran 6:35. Both mixes were variations of the 7" mix. The "New York Mix" is available on the CD, Rarities 1971–2003, although it has been edited to 5:48. Both full-length 12" versions can be found on Disc 25 of Singles 1971–2006. Music video The Rolling Stones produced an accompanying three-minute music video, which combined live-action and animation. The live-action was directed by famous animation director Ralph Bakshi and the animation was directed by future The Ren & Stimpy Show creator John Kricfalusi. Other animators who also worked on the video included Lynne Naylor, Jim Smith, Bob Jaques, Vicky Jenson, Pat Ventura and two other unknown animators. Chart performance 1Remix References Category:1963 singles Category:1980s short films Category:1986 singles Category:Dance-rock songs Category:Hansa Records singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Ralph Bakshi Category:Animated music videos Category:Song recordings produced by Steve Lillywhite Category:Song recordings produced by the Glimmer Twins Category:The Rolling Stones songs Category:Music videos directed by John Kricfalusi Category:Songs about dancing Category:1963 songs